


Overtime, vacation and business trip

by luthien60



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60





	1. Chapter 1

战争的结束并不意味着和平与繁荣会自动自发地到来，尤其是对一个正缓慢从千年帝制转为共和的国家来说。艾默里克·德·博雷尔，随着这个名字越来越频繁地出现在各种各样的文书，协议，合同，和报刊上面，它的主人也差不多要被这些东西埋起来了，就算在精灵里面也堪称高挑的上议长大人坐在办公桌后面的时候，从门口进来的人几乎只能看到他一点点发顶。  
这当然不包括从窗子里翻进来的前任苍天之龙骑士。  
埃斯蒂尼安回到皇都已经有一段时间了，在结束了漫长的游历，追寻和悼念之后，他终于收到艾默里克某日清晨打来的通讯贝，多年养成的习惯让他很难熟睡，一旦醒来便会立刻清醒无比。但一大早听到艾默里克的声音，仍然让他有点恍惚。  
艾默里克没有说太多，也没有问他什么时候回来，甚至没有抱怨他这么久连通讯贝里都不联系，只是大概说了说伊修加德改革的进度，又提起龙骑士团到了招收新人的时候，新时代的年轻人们不再渴望学习屠龙的战技，而只是将龙骑团视为对一名骑士最高的肯定。  
上议长的声音轻缓而低柔，像是醇厚的红茶加了恰到好处的一勺糖浆，与他平日甚为不同。埃斯蒂尼安却更为熟悉他这种声音，这是他少年时还未经历过太多磨练时的语气，是黑发精灵毫无掩饰与加工的本音。听着艾默里克轻轻笑着说现在的龙骑士们正致力于改组龙骑战技，使之更适合其他情景下的战斗，埃斯蒂尼安忽然想起久远之前龙骑士的本意。  
那是他悼念之旅的最后一站，也是他身上盔甲的由来，比背叛更久远之前，人类和龙族曾经并肩战斗。  
他几乎怀疑艾默里克是故意提起这个了，但想一想，被拴在皇都除了出差根本没法出门的上议长无论如何也不可能知道这件事。然后他抓了抓头发，莫名其妙地发现自己有点想念艾默里克。  
回到皇都之后，他才发现自己不是“有点”想念艾默里克，显然艾默里克也不像他在通讯贝里表现出的那么从容淡定。稳定维持了十几年的是友谊，但更深厚的，被战争，牺牲和远游拖延了太久的感情在几个月内迅速发酵成熟，快得令两个人都猝不及防。  
埃斯蒂尼安归来还没满一个月的时候，他发现自己留宿博雷尔子爵府的频率已经高到完全没有必要再在自己家里保留一套洗漱用具。而睡惯了神殿骑士团办公室的艾默里克回家的频率让街上的行人不再惊讶于看到上议长大清早匆匆离家上班。子爵府的老管家发现他打扫出的空房间根本没有人住过的迹象，蓬松的羽毛枕头第一天就被龙骑士夹在胳膊底下带进了主卧。  
埃斯蒂尼安往往会在艾默里克去上班后四十分钟自然醒来，揉着一头乱毛把头扎进艾默里克的衣柜里拽出一件议长大人的衬衣穿上——自从他担任龙骑团的顾问以来，公私分明的艾默里克严格要求他上班时要得体着装。  
战斗的烦恼消失了，但前任苍天龙骑面临着新的烦恼。  
虽然酷爱睡办公室的艾默里克如今坚持无论多晚都要回家睡觉，但埃斯蒂尼安往往等不到深夜归人就已经睡得人事不省，他人生中能放松睡觉的时间实在不长，导致回家之后格外容易犯困，再加上子爵府的厨子不断提供的各类甜点奶茶，让龙骑的神经很容易被糖分安抚，总是天黑后不久就进入梦乡。  
相比按时打卡上下班的龙骑团顾问，上议长大人主动加班的时长恐怕能再领一分全职工资了，再加上这段时间忙于跟乌尔达哈的贸易合同，埃斯蒂尼安已经两周没怎么见过艾默里克。  
在把龙骑团全体成员操练了一整天，又揍趴了二十多个申请加入龙骑团的新人之后，埃斯蒂尼安的烦躁达到了顶点。他灵活地穿梭于皇都巍峨建筑的穹顶上，瞅准了那扇开着的窗户，用超越常人的精准度和弹跳力从屋顶跃下倒翻了进去。  
“沙沙。”  
是艾默里克的羽毛笔在写字的声音，议长大人左右手两边各有一摞高高的文件，面前还堆着三四堆，他揉着太阳穴将一句话写到末尾，熟极而流地签上花体的签名，然后一边抬头一边伸手去够封口蜡，一边问道：“埃斯蒂尼安？你怎么来了。”  
以为自己只是情绪烦躁的龙骑士一言不发地走到他桌子前面，看了看那些山一样的文件堆，伸手把面前那一摞推到了桌角。  
艾默里克的动作停下了，他将羽毛笔插回墨水瓶，向后靠在了椅背上。他的龙骑士心情不好，这他看得出来，至于心情不好的原因他也大概猜得出，只是没想到埃斯蒂尼安会这样直接地进来他的办公室——不是不受用，只是还没下班呢。  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手卷起了他刚刚写完的那份文件，用火漆封好，压上艾默里克的公章，然后一伸胳膊把墨水瓶封蜡公章和大堆的文件一同拨到了桌子边缘。他仍旧一言不发，用手稍微一撑，整个人直接翻过了那张宽大的办公桌，坐在了艾默里克伸开的大腿上。  
这时教堂的钟声悠悠响起，骑士团总部内其他办公人员的脚步声也杂乱了起来，这是好几个星期以来的第一个连休日，没有人能在这个时候还坐得住办公室，连露琪亚和昂德卢都轻松地交谈起了休息日计划，脚步声向这边行来。  
艾默里克及时高声道：“露琪亚昂德卢，你们下班吧，不必等我了。”  
副手的脚步停在门前，两声恭敬的应答后又渐渐远去，埃斯蒂尼安似乎对这些事毫无所觉，他只是直挺挺地敞着腿跪坐在艾默里克的大腿上，面无表情，居高临下地俯视着似乎有些许紧张的议长，直到总部里纷乱的声音基本归于寂静。  
“你该下班了。”埃斯蒂尼安说。  
“我饿了。”  
艾默里克深深地发出一声叹息。  
他的龙骑士，一向擅长用简短的几个字使伊修加德年轻的议长丧失多年来引以为傲的控制力。  
埃斯蒂尼安俯下身来，他今天穿的是龙骑团的制服，艾默里克略微有一点担心他再凑近一点自己就要被扎个洞出来，显然龙骑本人也意识到了这一点，他仍然盯着艾默里克的眼睛，只是伸手解开了自己胸甲的搭扣。  
那件苍蓝色盔甲与地面撞击的声音与艾默里克耳膜里的轰鸣声一同响起，议长大人睁大眼睛，看到龙骑士盔甲下面竟不是他惯常穿的棉质内衬，而是一件他的衬衣。  
他的，衬衣。  
他的，一件领口开到了小腹的，衬衣。  
是最近沉迷于裁衣匠修行的光战硬塞给他的无数件练习作品中夹带过来的。  
这种衣服不是为盔甲设计的，埃斯蒂尼安饱满的胸肌因此直接接触到了盔甲的革衬，甚至被摩擦得有点泛红了，艾默里克皱起了眉想说什么，却被忽然凑近的龙骑士大人堵住了嘴。  
“唔……”  
埃斯蒂尼安从来不肯好好亲吻，这是艾默里克头疼了好久的一个问题，每次他想搂着怀里的人享受一会儿余韵或者干脆就是一起犯犯懒的时候，埃斯蒂尼安总是会说些煞气氛的话或者直接沉沉睡去，此刻艾默里克被居高临下的龙骑士吻住，试图想要挣脱出来说些什么，但他发现他无法从埃斯蒂尼安手中逃离，哪怕龙骑士的手只是轻轻地搭在他肩膀上。  
“埃斯——”  
连名字都没叫全就被下一个亲吻打断，埃斯蒂尼安显得有点暴躁，他不明白艾默里克为什么还镇定地坐在那里一动不动，烦躁了很久的龙骑士咬了议长大人一口，在艾默里克条件反射地抖了一下之后，偏头叼住了他没戴耳饰的右耳。  
艾默里克没法再继续控制了。  
这是一个信号，这是一个只有艾默里克能接收和理解的信号。  
他伸手解开了埃斯蒂尼安身上剩下的盔甲，也一件一件脱掉了自己的，只穿着衬衣出现在办公室对他而言是全新的经历，但幸好身为总长，他的办公室能够隔绝一切探查，也能在有些时候隔绝声音。  
虽然他现在不能保证不让埃斯蒂尼安叫得太大声。  
艾默里克的耳尖很快就变得很烫，埃斯蒂尼安用舌尖点了点支着尖角的软骨，又顺着内侧舔了舔，黑发精灵敏感的耳朵于是不自觉动了动，轻轻拍打在埃斯蒂尼安的鼻尖上。与此同时艾默里克终于解完了两人身上的盔甲，他握着龙骑士的腰低声道：“埃斯蒂尼安？”  
龙骑士发出了一声意味不明的咕哝，没有转过头来，而是把脸蹭在艾默里克的颈窝里，露出小尖牙拿上议长大人的脖子试了试。  
被又啃又咬了好一阵的艾默里克决定不能再客气下去了，顾忌着气温，他没有把两人都脱光，而是从衣摆下面伸进手去，一边沿着脊线一节一节摸上来，一边顺着臀缝一点一点探进去，龙骑士柔韧的腰自然地塌陷出了一个弧度，将前面跟艾默里克已经抬头的地方挤在一起，艾默里克细微地喘了一下，问道：“去后面？”  
办公室后面有一个很小的隔间，曾经是艾默里克通宵加班时休息的地方，埃斯蒂尼安也在里面睡过几次。说不上舒服，但好歹有床。埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头。  
“那？”  
艾默里克不确定地问。  
“你真的好烦。”埃斯蒂尼安闷闷道，声音从脖颈处传来，形成骨骼奇妙的振鸣。“就在这里。”  
艾默里克笑了，他双手托住埃斯蒂尼安的臀，又不怕死地开口了：“那最后一个问题。”  
“你想选桌子，我从后面干你，还是选椅子，你自己动。”  
看似冷静的龙骑士脑中早已混沌，否则他就不难发现艾默里克的问题根本就是个陷阱，他真的认真思考了片刻，按着艾默里克的肩膀直起腰来，从他大腿上轻巧滑下去，然后蹬掉了裤子。  
艾默里克无声地抽了口气，也跟着打算站起来，道：“你——”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞪了他一眼，命令道：“坐下。”  
议长大人于是向后靠回椅背，只悄悄伸手在桌子抽屉里摸索了一阵，找到一瓶防冻疮的油膏，又扯过披在椅背上的一件长大衣，一边将埃斯蒂尼安重新拉回自己怀里，让他跪坐下来，一边用大衣将两人裹了起来。他可不想之后的三天休息日都在照顾一个感冒的龙骑。  
埃斯蒂尼安的脸埋在了大衣的毛绒领子里，艾默里克的手在织物下移动，两个人都看不到的动作增加了一点难度，也增加了一点情趣。埃斯蒂尼安从来没学会过扩张和润滑，这些向来都是艾默里克的分内事，他只管微微塌下腰让艾默里克的手指进去得更容易一点，同时仍旧没放弃在议长大人的下颌脖颈和前胸啃来啃去。  
艾默里克揉捏着他略微紧张的腰臀，把油膏涂满了光润的皮肤，他跟埃斯蒂尼安的身体非常契合，知道怎么样能让身体敏感度远过常人的龙骑迅速软化和敞开，随着埃斯蒂尼安把他的锁骨啃得不成样子，艾默里克也顺利让三根手指不太费劲地进入了龙骑士的后穴。  
他故意没有去碰埃斯蒂尼安的敏感点。  
隐约觉察到了这一点的龙骑直起腰来，让艾默里克的手指滑出来，他的前面硬得厉害了，但十分默契的，他和艾默里克都没有伸手去碰。埃斯蒂尼安注视着自己的爱人，低声道：“你故意的。”  
“你会找到它的。”艾默里克微笑道，“这也是自己动的一部分，不是吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声，没再废话。他摸到了被顶端前液濡湿的织料，才发现艾默里克还算衣衫整齐，全硬的肉茎仍旧束缚在衬裤里，也亏他这么能忍。  
龙骑用微微翕张的穴口隔着布料试图去含艾默里克的龟头，粗糙的织料迅速被油膏和其他不明液体浸透，上议长难得地爆了一句粗口，一手捞着埃斯蒂尼安的屁股，一手迅速解开了自己的腰带，深红的肉茎弹跳出来，“啪”地打在龙骑士的会阴。  
埃斯蒂尼安仍旧盯着艾默里克的眼睛，伸手轻轻在铃口揉了两下，然后就一鼓作气抬腰坐了下去。  
艾默里克向战神哈罗妮发誓自己这辈子没经历过这么难熬的事，埃斯蒂尼安明显是在勉强自己，他吞到一半就进行不下去了，大腿内侧的肌肉被疼痛绷紧，而肉穴内部绞缠得更加用力，才半个月没做而已，埃斯蒂尼安的身体表现得就像个刚开荤的少年。  
艾默里克不自在地动了动，让埃斯蒂尼安“嘶”得发出了一声痛呼，龙骑士把自己向上拔出来一点，又重新吞进去一点，艾默里克能感觉到他在试图让自己放松，他想伸手去摸一摸龙骑士抵在两人小腹上的肉茎，帮着他快一点进入状态，但龙骑误解了他的意思，蓦地伸手抓住艾默里克的手腕，将上议长的双手按在了高耸的椅背上。  
与此同时，他又一次低头咬住艾默里克的嘴唇，含混间吐出几个字：“别让别人听到。”  
上议长从善如流，熟练地撬开龙骑的牙关去寻找他的舌头，成功将埃斯蒂尼安一声低呼阻断在唇齿间，龙骑终于把自己坐到了底，紧绷的臀肉瑟缩着触到艾默里克的腰胯，压在两枚饱满的囊袋上。艾默里克的腰微微动了动，又被龙骑警告性地咬了一口舌尖。  
艾默里克非常喜欢亲吻埃斯蒂尼安。如果不是这个人经常不太配合的话，他会在任何私人场合使用亲吻来打招呼。龙骑士有着一副非常美丽的面容，虽然他本人不太乐意被使用“美丽”来形容，但艾默里克找不到更合适的形容词。谢天谢地龙骑士的制服包括一个几乎盖住全脸的头盔，不然这个人该有多少麻烦缠身——就像坚硬的盔甲里包裹着一个某些时候堪称柔软的灵魂一样，埃斯蒂尼安冷硬的表情下也藏着出乎意料柔软的唇舌。  
柔软而甜美。像完美成熟的无花果一样甜。  
虽然他的咬啮一点都不柔软，艾默里克觉得自己的舌尖刺痛了一下，吻技比爱人高出不少的上议长立刻反客为主，把对方乱动的舌尖勾进自己口中，吞下对方更多的呜咽和呻吟。龙骑士在床上并不耻于出声，此刻一边适应艾默里克灼热的肉块卡在自己身体内部的感觉，一边哼哼唧唧语不成调地向艾默里克吐出自己也不明意义的要求。  
“你还好么？”在埃斯蒂尼安尝试着抬臀又坐下一次之后，艾默里克退出了他的口腔，只留唇部仍旧相互摩挲，他一边有一搭没一搭地细碎吻着龙骑，一边低声问道。  
埃斯蒂尼安额头上的汗水已经挂在了他过分纤长的睫毛上，他眨了眨眼睛抖掉那颗汗珠，盯着艾默里克碧蓝色的眼珠好一会儿，才答道：“我有没有说过，你有时候……嗯……真的好烦。”  
艾默里克笑了，他吻掉了又一颗滑落到龙骑睫毛上的汗珠，语气低柔：“你刚刚说过。”他似乎喜欢上了舔吻龙骑颤动的睫毛，把已经湿透的羽扇弄得更湿，又补了一句：“可你不喜欢么？”  
埃斯蒂尼安惊讶地发现，就这样一句无比简单平淡的问句，就让他的身体更上升了一个热度，他绷紧着腹部上下动作起来，恨恨地想，这个艾默里克，与他斗嘴根本没有好处。  
前任苍天之龙骑士的腰力惊人，这样耗费体力的动作让他做来犹有一种充满律动的美感，艾默里克感觉着爱人臀腿肌肉放松，绷紧，放松，他里面的肌肉也一口一口嘬着似的，有规律地挤压着敏感的肉块。埃斯蒂尼安的敏感点比一般人要深些，还好对艾默里克来说这不是个问题，他的龟头微微上翘的地方，总是正好能够压在埃斯蒂尼安最受不了的那一点。但那是在艾默里克掌握主动权的时候，此时埃斯蒂尼安坐到最深处时仍旧只能感觉到敏感点被不轻不重的擦过，很快就让他生出了空虚的不满。  
他嘟囔着些什么，调整了一下自己坐下去的角度，感觉龟头破开深处软肉重重顶在腺体上，这一瞬间埃斯蒂尼安喉咙里发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，按着艾默里克的手失了力气，软软搭在了黑发精灵的肩头。  
艾默里克被忽然绞紧到极致的内壁也逼出了一声轻哼，手腕随即被放开，他立刻握住了埃斯蒂尼安的腰，把他又向下按了按。  
龙骑士发出了更多更好听的声音，艾默里克提着他的腰，帮助埃斯蒂尼安抬起些许，吐出半根以后龙骑士已经支撑不住自己的重量想要向下坐了，但艾默里克轻易将他提高到了近乎全然脱离的位置，只留下最紧致的穴口含着饱胀跳动的龟头，在这个位置停留了片刻，然后上议长大人松了手。  
埃斯蒂尼安一下咬破了艾默里克的下唇，肉块强横地楔入到了他的最深处，他甚至感觉如果摸一摸自己的小腹，应该能触到艾默里克性器的形状，他呜咽着半闭上眼睛，身体伏在艾默里克怀里细微的颤抖，试图消化这一击带来的刺激，艾默里克却没有打算给他休息的时间。他不断地提起又放下，埃斯蒂尼安像是被钉在了他的性器上，一次比一次被进得深，龙骑刚要喘匀的呼吸被下一次撞击打断，逼得他只能短促地喘息，像是缺氧一样仰着头避开艾默里克进一步的啄吻。  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克又开了口。  
龙骑士听到他开口就隐隐头痛，这人平日里的形象太过正直可靠，藏在性格深处的一点点小恶趣味和促狭全发泄在自己身上，他几乎有点害怕艾默里克在床上张嘴说话了。  
“你在我身上……跳得也很高。”  
果然。  
“艾默……艾默里克！你他妈给我闭——闭嘴——唔！”埃斯蒂尼安听到这句话的同一时间就低头恼怒地去咬他，同时骂了一句粗话。


	2. Chapter 2

艾默里克就等着他张嘴，上议长大人的吻难得带上侵略和进攻的意味，让埃斯蒂尼安一时全然失去了对唇舌的掌控，艾默里克用力含吮着龙骑士的舌尖，同时手臂用力，将坐在自己身上的人整个抱着，站了起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安发出了一声除了艾默里克无人知晓的泣音。他还没弄明白发生了什么，只觉得又被破到了从未企及的深处，艾默里克含混道：“抓紧。”于是他扯着大衣环过艾默里克的脖颈，手指攥着织料几乎扯破。  
饶是两人在床上非常契合，有时也会玩得出格，但埃斯蒂尼安从没想过这样的体位。他被艾默里克捞着腿弯和臀部按在怀里，手忙脚乱地去搂对方的脖颈好稳住自己，而对方甚至没有给他适应的时间就走动起来，行进间自然的起伏变成了莫大的刺激。龙骑士大人忽然非常后悔自己嘲笑艾默里克常年坐办公室，是不是把骑士该有的身体素质全丢了，眼下看来上议长虽然比不上苍天龙骑锻炼有加，但腰腿力量仍然惊人。  
虽然以各种各样的姿势抱过埃斯蒂尼安，艾默里克仍然惊讶于怀中躯体的轻盈。毫无疑问，埃斯蒂尼安并不瘦弱，但相对于他所能造成的恐怖破坏力而言，他的身体无疑是修长纤细的。他的每一块肌肉都锤炼得恰到好处，不会太轻一分而使力量削弱，也不会太重一分而使负担加重。  
而此刻，他的每一块肌肉都在艾默里克的掌控下收缩和颤动，这对两人而言都是极罕见的体验，埃斯蒂尼安在床上相当主动，对快感从不避讳，兴致来了按倒艾默里克就骑上去也不是什么少见的事，只是把自己全然置于对方的掌控之下却是头一回，他显然不习惯这样的弱势，挣脱了对方的亲吻，扭头对着艾默里克的耳朵侧脸和下颌又啃又咬。  
“我后悔了埃斯蒂尼安……”艾默里克听着他喉咙里不时滚动又被强行压回去的呜咽，“我真应该直接把你带回家。”  
“唔？”根本没去听他在说些什么的埃斯蒂尼安弓着背试图用腿去夹艾默里克的腰，然而这个动作只是让他的后穴夹得更紧而已。艾默里克脑子都要炸了，他想听埃斯蒂尼安的声音，想得心脏里每一根血管都发痒，虽然他们的关系已经几近公开，但让外人听到埃斯蒂尼安这么好听的声音显然决不在上议长的考虑范围内。  
“我想听你的声音。”没去管埃斯蒂尼安根本没好好听他说话，艾默里克自顾说了下去，他走到了墙边，一边拉了拉龙骑身上的大衣，一边将人抵在了墙上，埃斯蒂尼安修长的腿被他捞在臂弯里，身体几乎被对折，身下紧密相连的地方一片软烂糜红，前端颤巍巍地渗出了晶亮的液体。龙骑士觉得艾默里克的声音像是飘忽在很远的地方，又像是直接在自己心脏里响起，他全身的每一个细胞在此刻都愿意回应，于是埃斯蒂尼安抱紧了动作幅度越发剧烈的艾默里克，偏头半触到了他的耳垂，将细碎难耐的声音全数灌入黑发精灵的耳朵。  
这次轮到艾默里克低声咒了一句粗话，严守礼节的上议长大人只有在这种时候才会控制不住自己，埃斯蒂尼安听着他粗重的喘息，一边低声笑着，一边故意从议长大人的衬衣后领伸进一只手去，摸索着那两扇弧度优美的蝶骨，另一只手不怕死地从他腰间穿过，轻轻拍了艾默里克的左臀一下。  
咬着牙的上议长阁下猛地直起了身子，将怀中人从自己性器上抱了起来，粗长的肉刃刮擦过内壁，龟头被穴口重重一吮，“啵”一声脱离，随即几滴不明液体顺着柱身流淌到了精囊。埃斯蒂尼安发出一声带着疑问的咕哝，还没等他做出下一步的反应，就被艾默里克几步抱回了桌前。艾默里克随手一挥将桌上杂物“哗啦”全部扫下去，一直裹在埃斯蒂尼安身上的大衣被潦草地铺在了上面，龙骑士以为他是想换个省力些的姿势，便顺势躺下去伸开了腿，谁知艾默里克握着他的腰用力一翻，将他整个人翻成俯卧的姿态，然后俯下身去从后面进入了他。  
埃斯蒂尼安的胯骨被顶得撞在了桌边，还好伊修加德大衣非常厚实，垫在身下缓解了冲击，硬到极点的前端被挤在身体和衣料之间，很快就将毛皮濡湿，再加上后穴随着动作淌出的液体，弄得龙骑士整个下半身都泥泞不堪。  
埃斯蒂尼安不怎么喜欢后入的姿势，艾默里克也更喜欢在干他的时候看着他的眼睛。但今天上议长大人决定要给他的龙骑士一点不一样的体验，在埃斯蒂尼安刚刚反应过来要开始挣扎的时候，他长驱直入顶到了最深处，然后任由性器卡在里面上下弹动，俯下身去从肩背顺着脊椎一节一节吮吻上去，每一节都留下一个深红的痕迹。埃斯蒂尼安没有扎起的白色长发有几缕黏在被汗湿透的后背上，艾默里克便轻轻拨开，在原本的地方留下一个齿痕。他每以唇齿接触埃斯蒂尼安的皮肤一次，那两束蝶骨便振翅似的扇动一次，牵引着背部精练的肌肉收缩又舒张，汗水不断渗出，埃斯蒂尼安常年裹在盔甲之中，皮肤白皙惊人，汗珠像是蛋糕奶油上的一层糖霜一般，引得艾默里克不时伸出舌头舔舐。于是那蝶翅振得愈加剧烈，龙骑士的背也愈发水光淋漓。  
吻到脖颈还未停，埃斯蒂尼安的脸埋在衣料中视线受阻，但他能感觉到艾默里克此刻心中的焦灼，并毫不介意再给他添一把火。龙骑士的嗓音原就低沉，此刻略微有一点点哑了，他说：  
“艾默……艾默里克……”  
上议长叼着他颈后一块皮肤缓慢吮吸，身下又慢慢动作起来，这样伏在埃斯蒂尼安身上的姿势不太好用力，他只是小幅度地晃动着，让龟头不断刺激埃斯蒂尼安深藏的敏感点，成功打断了龙骑士还没说完的话。  
“……你故意的……”最受不了被这样缓慢研磨的龙骑士转眼就忘记了自己方才还想要调戏艾默里克，腰情不自禁地又塌下去一点，腿开始有些细微的颤抖。与此同时艾默里克寻到了他通红的耳根，长长的耳朵被身上人一舔就立刻向后支棱了起来，正好将耳尖也送进他口中，精灵族异常敏感的耳朵是只能被最亲近之人碰触的所在，而在艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安所心照不宣的暗语中，吻咬耳尖的意思一直都是，你还可以再粗暴一点。  
埃斯蒂尼安的喘息越来越急促，早已良好适应了与艾默里克的情事的身体很容易在对方的手中高潮，那通红到紫涨的肉茎已经硬到极致，只缺最关键的刺激，这样后入的姿态却让龙骑士大人没法伸手下去解救自己已经开始发疼的分身。平日里非常温柔体贴的上议长大人今天也像是故意一样，全然忘记了去照顾他前面。  
“艾默里克……换……换个姿势。”埃斯蒂尼安直白地要求道。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
这个人绝对是在装傻，埃斯蒂尼安止不住地喘息，隐约明白艾默里克今天恐怕不会轻易罢休，但向来直来直往的龙骑士在床上一向坦白，便伸手抓住了艾默里克撑在他肩侧的手，道：“我快要……快要射了，你帮帮我……”  
艾默里克一点点吻着他的耳背，把带着轻笑的话语通过软骨的震动传递给身下人：“你不需要帮忙的，你不记得在森都那次……”  
埃斯蒂尼安回来后不久就被枪术师行会邀请到格里达尼亚出差，一去足有三周多，忙得团团转，艾默里克抓住了去森都出差的机会把埃斯蒂尼安堵在了栖木旅馆里，龙骑士则抓着黑发精灵的绶带把他拖进了房间。伊维因和沃尔塞勒下班后本来有意去找伊修加德来的贵客联络联络感情，却找遍了整个城镇都不见人影，直到第二天早上见到他们一先一后离开栖木旅馆，两个森都人欲言又止，控制住了自己没有询问为什么上议长大人和前任苍天之龙骑士眼下都可见淡淡的黑影。  
也许是久别重逢，打了一晚上九宫幻卡吧。  
他不提这事还好，埃斯蒂尼安瞬间觉得身下热流汇聚，涨得几乎疼了起来，他怒道：“你……你再这样……”他说不太顺，干脆张嘴咬住了艾默里克的食指，示意自己也会反击，然而上议长仍旧低低带着笑意，轻声道：“我再这样，就要……‘咬断’我么？你不是……正在这么做？”  
艾默里克说着重重连续撞击了十几下，大腿与臀肉相拍击的声音清晰可闻，埃斯蒂尼安的前端被大衣上的皮毛搔到了弱处，又被后穴里酥麻带电一般的快感相逼迫，竟就这样射了，浓白的精液将长长的毛皮粘成了一绺一绺，空气中微腥而催情的气味达到了饱和。  
艾默里克同样猝不及防，他没料到埃斯蒂尼安敏感到了这个地步，几乎是咬着牙才控制住了跟着射精的冲动及时拔了出来。精液淋漓在龙骑士的臀瓣和腿根上，又顺着大腿流淌。艾默里克伏在他身上喘息了一会儿，直起身子来准备为埃斯蒂尼安清理一下，天已经黑透了，也是时候回家吃晚饭了。  
然而龙骑士翻了个身，摊平了身体，他伸出一条腿搭在艾默里克肩头，毫不在意自己全身所有部位都暴露在外。  
他哑声道：“进来，艾默里克。”


End file.
